People experiencing shoulder joint pain can find relief by way of a shoulder replacement surgery that replaces one or more portions of the person's anatomy with one or more implant components. In some such cases, an upper portion of a patient's humerus (e.g., a portion of the humeral head) is cut. Then the humerus is cored and prepped to receive a stem implant therein. Some prior stem implants have a relatively long body that enters into the diaphysis region of the humerus to aid in aligning the stem implant during installation and can thus end up engaging the cortical bone, which can be undesirable.
The stem implant is inserted/installed in the prepped humerus and coupled with a humeral neck implant component and a humeral head implant component, the combination thus generally replacing the natural humeral head of the patient's humerus.
In some patients, the glenoid of the patient is replaced by a glenoid implant for the humeral head implant component to bear against during movement of the patient's arm. Prior glenoid implants typically require the patient's glenoid to be prepped by shaving the surface and drilling a set of bores or holes therein to receive pegs of the glenoid implant to aid in retaining the glenoid implant in place. The glenoid implant is typically cemented in place by a surgeon positioning the glenoid implant in place and holding it there until the bone cement cures.
The present disclosure is directed at solving and/or improving the above noted deficiencies along with solving other problems.